Kami-sama! Watashi o aishite kudasai
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Para Higurashi Kagome, su vida no distaba mucho de la normal, tranquila y común que toda estudiante de preparatoria tendría, a pesar de los terribles eventos de hace dos años. Sí, nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta ese día, el día en que… ¿se convirtió en un Dios?". - Para Blacklady Hyuuga.


**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Rumiko Takahashi_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia fue escrita especialmente para _**Blacklady Hyuuga**_ , siendo participe del Topic _Amigo Secreto 2015-2016_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

Inspirada y/o basada en el manga _Kami-sama Hajimemashita_ creado por _Suzuki Julietta_.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. —

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"_ _Para Higurashi Kagome, su vida no distaba mucho de la normal, tranquila y común que toda estudiante de preparatoria tendría, a pesar de los terribles eventos de hace dos años. Sí, nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta ese día, el día en que… ¿se convirtió en un Dios?_ _"_

Rating. — T

Género. — Romance, Fantasía, Familia, Amistad, Supernatural, Histórico.

Capítulos. — No tengo la más remota idea.

Pareja. — **Principal.** Sesshōmaru x Higurashi Kagome (Sesshome).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 7754 palabras.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Kamisama Hajimemashita. **Artista.** Hanae. **Álbum.** Kamisama Hajimemashita / Kamisama Onegai Single.

 **2.** 桃園奈々生・花も恥じらう高校生. **Artista.** 増田俊郎. **Álbum.** 神様はじめました 音霊集

 **Nota de Autor.**

 **¡Felices reyes, navidad y año nuevo 2016 Blaklady Hyuuga!**

Lo sé, lo sé estoy un poquito tarde pero espero que la intención y el cariño que le he invertido a todas las horas que me tomó hacer esto (24 para ser exactos, hasta yo misma estoy impresionada) sirvan en compensación por todo. Sé que aunque soy la 'reserva' en verdad, cuando trabajaba y destruía mis neuronas pensando en cómo hacer este nuevo proyecto me sentí de verdad tu Amigo Secreto y Santa Ficker disfrazado de los Reyes Magos (todos al mismo tiempo) jeje.

Esta historia va de acuerdo al deseo número cuatro…

 _«Pedido Especial._

 _Del fandom Inuyasha, un Sesshome (SesshomaruxKagome) con la trama que quieran, puede ser AU o su mundo canónico, lo único que pido es que no vaya a ser el típico "Inuyasha la maltrató, se fue con Kikyo y ella destrozada se va y se encuentra a Sesshomaru. Si no pueden escribir romance, al menos un súbito interés por parte de él y se resista a ello.»_

Debo confesarte que estoy sumamente nerviosa, mucho más de lo que jamás he estado, no sólo porque temo que no te vaya a gustar el regalo sino porque… ¡es la primera vez que escribo algo de **Inuyasha**! Jamás, de los jamases se me había cruzado por la cabeza que terminaría escribiendo en este fandom y no es porque no me gustase –adoro con toda mi alma el trabajo de Rumiko–, sino que simplemente no ¿lo consideré? Jejeje Ojalá los personajes me hayan salido IC pues la última vez que vi el anime fue hace como seis años, más o menos creo, y tuve que recurrir a la Wikia (Kami te tenga en su gloria, oh maravillosa página) para recordar todos los detalles nimios que se me escapaban. Siempre he sido una perfeccionista, lo heredé de mi madre que repetía una y otra vez:

"— _Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien, lo mejor que puedas —"_

Cruzo mis dedos porque el resultado sea de tu agrado y que cumpla tus expectativas, y que por supuesto, sea un muy buen regalo para alguien a quién tengo en estima desde aquel reto ;)

Finalmente, a todos los demás lectores que hayan entrado movidos por la curiosidad a esta historia. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakamoto Kirumi y creo nos estaremos leyendo bastante si mi soberana Blacklady así lo desea. Un enorme saludo y abrazo, espero que lo vayan a disfrutar y contar con su opinión al final del capítulo.

¡Felices fiestas atrasadas!

 **Advertencia.**

Todo lo que se tenga de conocimiento del universo de _Inuyasha_ , no servirá de nada ya que para los propósitos en la elaboración de esta historia se saltaron muchas bases infundadas por _Rumiko_. Sugerencia: hagan borrón y cuenta nueva. Con esto hablo tanto de relaciones, amistades, eventos, etc.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Kami-sama! Watashi o aishite kudasai**

— 神様！私を愛して ください —

 **.**

 _001_

"¡ _Bienvenido a casa Kami-sama!"_

 **.**

El señor y la señora Higurashi, que vivían en la ciudad de Tokio, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy felices y estables, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas de las que se cabría esperar algo sospechoso, criminal y Dios sabe qué otras cosas más.

Ambos se habían conocido durante la universidad y desde entonces habían estado juntos, eran una de esas parejas que confiaban totalmente en el otro y no se guardaban ningún secreto. Pocos años después de la graduación, ambos se casaron. El señor Higurashi trabajaba en el mundo de los negocios y las ventas. Era un hombre de rostro amable y gentil. La señora Higurashi, delgada y de bonito cabello negro. Era una mujer amorosa que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, cuidando de los quehaceres. Los Higurashi tenían dos hijos: Kagome, su primogénita y la favorita del señor Higurashi, y el pequeño Sōta que había nacido casi seis años después que su hermana.

Cuando sus vecinos y amigos los veían juntos, no había manera de considerar la posibilidad de que fueran a ser infelices o de que cosas malas pudieran sucederles. Pero qué equivocada había resultado ser esa declaración, durante aquella noche en la que el señor Higurashi tuvo un accidente automovilístico y había fallecido poco tiempo de llegar al hospital.

La señora Higurashi había quedado devastada y con ayuda de sus hijos, consiguieron la forma de sobrellevar la pena y salir adelante. Kagome se volvió en un pilar de apoyo y ayudó en todo lo que era posible con el cuidado de Sōta y la casa. Y entonces sucedió, a la puerta tocaron en un día domingo dos extraños visitantes y con su llegada destaparon el mayor secreto del señor Higurashi: estaban hasta el cuello en peligrosas deudas.

Los dos hombres se presentaron como los 'Hermanos Trueno', máximos representantes de una compañía de prestaciones a la que el difunto señor Higurashi debía una cuantiosa suma de dinero y que ahora, debido a las circunstancias, había sido trasladada al resto de su familia. La señora Higurashi ante aquella noticia había quedado perpleja, ¡quién hubiera pensado que le buen y gentil señor Higurashi se habría ligado a unas personas de tan terrible profesión! Porque Kagome en cuánto los vio no dudó ni un segundo de que esos dos hombres eran parte de la sociedad criminal de Tokio.

La familia Higurashi, eran una familia promedio sin muchos grandes recursos y aquella deuda resultaba el gasto más grande que jamás hubieran realizado. Disculpándose y aún optimista la señora Higurashi prometió a los Hermano Trueno solventar el pago. Así que semana, tras semana, Kagome veía a su madre tomar largos turnos en su empleo y trabajar sin descanso alguno con el fin de cumplir con la tarea. Y semana tras semana, todo el dinero que reunían iba a parar a las manos de los muy sonrientes Hermanos Trueno.

Pero no importaba cuánto esfuerzo invirtieran nada parecía dar resultado, y entonces las amenazas comenzaron a llegar y los actos violentos de los que se jactaba la reputación de los Hermanos Trueno. Al final, Kagome había decidido por el bien de los tres contactar a la policía y fue cuando el plan para protegerlos fue puesto en marcha.

La señora Higurashi partiría con el pequeño Sōta hacia la casa de su padre, ubicada al sur del país mientras que Kagome partiría por su cuenta en dirección norte. Tanto la policía como Kagome opinaban que sería muy fácil para los hermanos buscarlos a los tres juntos y por tanto la separación era el mejor camino. Al principio la señora Higurashi se opuso a la descabellada idea de su hija, y no fue sino después de muchos razonamientos por parte de la policía que al final terminó por resignarse.

El día de la despedida, toda la familia Higurashi lloró y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, prometiéndose que quizá, algún día podrían volverse a ver. Esa fue la primavera de sus quince años y de ese entonces habían pasado ya dos años de la vida de Kagome.

El lugar al que la habían establecido, era una pequeña ciudad situada en el medio de un valle rodeado de montañas donde se podían encontrar numerosas plantaciones de arroz. Y el pequeño apartamento que tenía su nombre como propietaria, le hizo pensar que había entrado en una dimensión alterna.

" _ **Totalmente diferente de Tokio"**_ pensó Kagome mientras sus ojos observaban los numerosos árboles que crecían en la acera frente al complejo de apartamentos.

Con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando y se fue adaptando un poco a vivir sola, sin nadie más que ella como compañía dentro de las cuatro paredes de su nuevo hogar. Había conseguido un empleo a medio tiempo en un restaurante familiar y con ello se había podido pagar los gastos de comida y vivienda que tenía cada mes.

Entre todo, Kagome siempre ponía una gran sonrisa y le agradecía a Kami por todo lo que le brindaba. Su espíritu de lucha y entusiasmo por las cosas intacto, muy a pesar de las dificultades. Después de todo, como siempre dijo el señor Higurashi, Kagome era una chica de gran y noble corazón.

Y ella creía en esas palabras.

Y ahora, en la actualidad, estudiante de diecisiete años del segundo año de preparatoria en Sengoku Gakuen, Higurashi Kagome tenía la vida normal, tranquila y común de cualquier adolescente: colmada de exámenes, trabajos, salidas con sus amigas y demás cosas típicas de cualquiera a esa edad. O así era hasta _aquel día_ de finales de primavera.

Si tuviéramos que poner un momento exacto en el cuál todo cambió, tendríamos que resaltar cuando en la mañana iba montada en su bicicleta, pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas a toda velocidad porque temía llegar tarde a una de las pruebas más importantes de matemática, su peor y más temida materia. Estaba tan apurada que simplemente no vio cuando el hombre de gabardina y sombrero se le cruzó en medio del camino.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó a tiempo en que aplicaba los frenos y en una maniobra casi milagrosa había logrado esquivar al desconocido pero en cambio había golpeado un poste de luz y había terminado amoratada dentro de un arbusto.

Kagome, a pesar del dolor, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al hombre con gesto de genuina preocupación en el rostro.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no lo vi y… ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿No le pasó nada? —preguntó sin siquiera darse un segundo para respirar.

Entonces escuchó una suave risa jovial y descubrió que el hombre, en realidad era tan sólo un muchacho. Tenía el cabello de un marrón oscuro al igual que los ojos, y muchas pecas poblaban la zona de su nariz y mejillas.

" _ **Es bastante joven… y me recuerda un poco a Sōta"**_ pensó Kagome mientras le observaba y un pequeño pinchazo de tristeza le atenazó el corazón al recordar a su pequeño hermano.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero creo que sería mejor preguntar ¿si tú estás bien…? —comenzó a decir el muchacho en tono amable mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

— ¡Ah, Higurashi Kagome! Y estoy bien, soy bastante resistente la verdad —respondió Kagome con una sonrisa y restándole importancia—. Tan sólo son un par de rasguños.

—Es bueno saberlo entonces, Kagome-san.

De nuevo le sonrió y tras varios segundos de silencio, Kagome recordó que se le hacía tarde para el examen.

— ¡Oh no, no, no! ¡Me tengo que ir! —dijo con cara de susto, recogiendo su medio estropeada bicicleta –la pobre, había recibido muchos daños desde que Kagome la comprara–, y volvió a ver al muchacho una última vez, asegurándose de su bienestar—. ¿Seguro que no estás herido ni nada? ¿No tienes ningún dolor o…?

—Descuida, no me ha pasado nada. Ve a tomar tú examen, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde a causa mía, yo estaré bien Kagome-san.

Kagome asintió una vez y se despidió del chico, comenzando a pedalear el trecho que le quedaba hasta la institución.

" _ **¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabía que tenía un examen? ¿Se lo habré dicho sin darme cuenta?"**_ fueron las preguntas que cruzaron por la cabeza de Kagome mientras se saltaba los escalones de la preparatoria de dos en dos hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su salón de clases.

Pero todo perdió importancia en cuánto abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro furibundo de su profesor de matemáticas y con todos sus compañeros hundidos en sus asientos resolviendo los problemas y ecuaciones.

—Higurashi. Llega tarde.

Eso fue, veinte minutos después de la hora de inicio. Y lo peor de todo fue, que al revisar las hojas de papel que le habían entregado se dio cuenta, que el tema que había estudiado durante toda la noche era el equivocado y ahora no sabía absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

 **. . .**

— ¡Ay Kagome-chan tu cara cuando llegaste al examen fue todo un poema!

— ¡Eri! No es gracioso, si te pasara a ti-

—Mejor era la cara de sensei cuando se dio cuenta que no estabas… de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora tú también Yuka?

—En serio Kagome-chan, a este paso creerá que tienes algo en contra de su materia.

Higurashi Kagome sólo sorbió aún más fuerte de su bebida mientras sentada en compañía de sus escandalosas amigas, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka. Hoy era su día libre en el trabajo así que, en vista de que era una muy rara ocasión –pues casi nunca conseguía tener descansos en el restaurante–, habían decido pasar el resto de la tarde en uno de los locales de comida rápida del pequeño centro comercial que había en la ciudad –el único de hecho–.

" _ **Aunque esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en 'día libre'"**_ se dijo a sí misma Kagome mientras seguía escuchando las risas y comentarios de Eri y Yuka mientras Ayumi, sin ningún éxito, trataba de detenerlas –aunque si te fijabas muy de cerca notarías como sus labios se trataban de curvar en una sonrisa. Pero en realidad no es que estuviera molesta, sus amigas eran así incluso muchas veces Kagome había hecho lo mismo con ellas, es sólo que ya venía siendo hora de que lo superaran ¿no?

Eri, Ayumi y Yuka habían sido de las primeras en hacerle conversación cuando llegó como la «chica nueva transferida de Tokio», luciendo un uniforme totalmente diferente y con nerviosismo alojado en el fondo de su estómago. Al parecer las tres se conocían desde pequeñas y se trataban casi como si fueran hermanas, de hecho fue de esa misma manera en la que trataron a Kagome. Era como si desde un principio hubiesen sido las mejores de las amigas.

— ¡Oh, casi se me olvidaba contarles! —interrumpió Yuka a Ayumi quién se había terminado por contagiar de la risa de Eri, lo cual era algo inevitable porque hasta la misma Kagome consideraba que su risa era _demasiado_ contagiosa—. Ayer cuando regresaba a mi casa, encontré un puesto dónde al parecer te leen la fortuna…

— ¿Leer la fortuna? —preguntaron Ayumi y Eri al mismo tiempo. Yuka asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde te leen la mano, las cartas de tarot y esas cosas? —preguntó Kagome siendo más específica en la revelación de Yuka, quién nuevamente asintió pero esta vez con mucha más energía.

— ¡Sí, exactamente! Y hoy escuché decir a una senpai ( ***** ) que al parecer, las predicciones que hacen allí son todas ciertas y que cuando las preguntas son sobre el amor… _siempre_ se cumplen. Resulta ser que el lugar es muy famoso por eso—. ¿Podemos pasar por allí hoy, por favor?

—Umm… suena interesante y en realidad no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿Qué dices Kagome-chan? —cuestiona Eri con una sonrisa entusiasta.

La verdad era que Kagome no creía mucho en ese tipo de cosas y eso afectaba a absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosas paranormales, misteriosas y supersticiosas. Creía en Kami y el resto de los demás dioses porque, bueno, su madre así se lo había enseñado. Pero demonios y demás, definitivamente no.

—No lo sé… qui-

—Kagome podría preguntar sobre su suerte con… _Hojo_ …

Al instante el rostro de Kagome se prendió en un sonrojo visible y observó cómo sus amigas comenzaban a reírse y volvían con lo mismo de todos los días.

— ¡Yuka-chan! Ya les he dicho que no me gusta Hojo, sólo es alguien-

—'Amable y simpático' —dijeron las tres robando las palabras de su boca, pero todas portaban la misma sonrisa que a Kagome se le hacía un poco odiosa y frustrante.

Hojo era uno de sus compañeros de clase y el único chico con el que Kagome había establecido una cierta amistad. El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, era una persona de carácter amable y un estudiante muy dedicado que más de una vez le había ayudado en algún apuro.

— ¿Recuerdan como la defendió esta mañana con el profesor? —Mencionó Ayumi y haciendo una breve pausa comenzó a hacer una pésima imitación—. _«Sensei, por favor deje presentar el examen a Kagome-san, estuvo mucho tiempo preparándose para ello. Y es una buena estudiante, dele una oportunidad»_

Kagome suspiró recordando lo vergonzoso que había sido todo el evento, cuando sus amigas habían explotado en chillidos animándole a defender a 'su chica' de las garras del profesor de matemática. Al final, aunque había apreciado su ayuda, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cara que tendría que ponerle al chico cuando dieran de vuelta los resultados y un enorme cero en rojo estaría escrito en su hoja de papel.

—No, pero hablando en serio Kagome ¿vamos? —interrumpió Yuka en sus largos pensamientos y observando como las tres juntaban sus manos y ponían de esos ojos brillantes cual cachorros, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió con una sonrisa y al instante las tres chicas cantaban victoria –llamando la atención de otros clientes dentro del local-, todas dirigiéndose hacia la salida—. Pero nada de preguntas sobre Hojo ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí, sí!

Y fue así como entre risas, chismes y tontas discusiones sobre que sería bueno para preguntar, abandonaron el centro comercial, rumbo al 'famoso puesto de adivinación'. Kagome en todo el camino, iba sonriendo feliz de poder pasar un buen rato con sus queridas amigas y disfrutando de los pocos cerezos en flor que aún quedaban de la temporada. Fue por eso que sus ojos, dieron con una pequeña familia de cuatro que estaban disfrutando bajo uno de los árboles.

" _ **Se les ve muy felices"**_ pensó Kagome con cierta melancolía. Recordando muy brevemente de aquellos tiempos, antes de la muerte del señor Higurashi.

— ¡Aquí es! —gritó Ayumi emocionada trayendo a Kagome de vuelta al presente—. Este es el lugar que les conté.

—Vaya y de verdad parece que sí es famoso —dijo Eri impresionada al igual que las demás cuando notaron la gran población femenina que se arremolinaba cerca del local, tanto entrando como saliendo de este.

El local no era muy grande y casi no se podía ver nada de lo que estaba dentro, debido a unas espesas cortinas oscuras. Cerca de la puerta había un letrero dónde ponía todas las cosas que podrías conocer y el nombre en letras grandes y estilizadas que rezaba: La Gran Sacerdotisa Tsubaki-sama. A Kagome le parece que es un nombre algo redundante y extraño.

Tras varios minutos, en los que tuvieron que esperar a que fuera su turno, finalmente pudieron entrar y allí se encontraron con una bella mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos de un brillante azul, que tenía una enorme serpiente alrededor de los hombros.

—Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Tsubaki-sama y soy una poderosa sacerdotisa capaz de verlo todo y a todos —dijo la mujer con labios pintados de color carmín y una sonrisa que a Kagome no le simpatizó en nada—. Acérquense y díganme qué es lo que desean saber…

Poco a poco, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka fueron pasando una tras otra haciendo las casi diez preguntas que querían saber y en ese tiempo Kagome, sentada en una de las sillas frente a la mujer llamada Tsubaki, observó el resto del local y que le daba la impresión, haber visto en una película de terror. En la película los protagonistas se adentraban en la cueva de una bruja que había absorbido a un demonio en su interior, con el único fin de mantenerse joven y bella.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ya quería irse de allí.

—Es tu turno jovencita —llamó Tsubaki y dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia ella, fue entonces que Kagome notó la rara cicatriz en uno de ellos.

Tras sentir el apretón emocionado de Ayumi en su mano, Kagome reprimió un suspiro y continuó con todo, pues mientras más rápido lo dijera más rápido saldría.

—Yo quería preguntar so-

Entonces una de las botellas de vidrio que había en la estantería por detrás de Tsubaki se quebró en un estallido. Asustando a todas las presentes.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Se encuentran bien chicas?

—No es posible… —habían sido las palabras calmadas y casi susurrantes que salieron de los labios de Tsubaki, quién se había girado a ver a Kagome con mayor intensidad que antes—. No es posible y aún así…

— ¿Q-qué cosa…? —se atrevió a preguntar Kagome un tanto intimidada por aquellos ojos azules y por la enorme serpiente que también la observaba con emociones que un animal no debería tener siquiera.

De alguna forma, el ambiente del local se le hizo aún más aterrador. Como si una niebla oscura y densa los estuviera envolviendo y lo único que brillaba en medio de tanta negrura fueran los ojos de Tsubaki, la serpiente y los fragmentos de cristal de la botella rota.

—Un terrible maleficio ha caído sobre ti y me temo que es demasiado potente, casi divino y celestial… —Kagome sólo podía observar confundida como la voz se volvía cada vez más grave, profunda y seria—. Que esa botella se quebrara, significa que has hecho que los dioses se molestaran contigo y por algún motivo, que no logro ver, te han cargado con infortunios.

—Higurashi Kagome, a partir del nuevo sol que se alce por el este terribles cosas te sucederán una tras otra y no habrá solución o cura con la que puedas remediarlas hasta que consigas de su bendición. Ten cuidado…

Y al finalizar con sus palabras, todo pareció volver a la normalidad y Tsubaki, quién se había levantado, volvió a tomar asiento con la serpiente enroscándose una vez más alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si por sus labios las palabras maleficio e infortunio no hubieran sido pronunciadas.

Ninguna dijo nada por un momento, Kagome totalmente petrificada sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Hasta que Eri fue un poco más valiente que las demás y levantó la mano a medias.

Tsubaki hizo un gesto de que la escuchaba.

— ¿Y en el amor…?

Todas voltearon a ver a Eri con cara de sorpresa y total ¿indignación? De que su amiga preguntara semejante cosa después de aquella tétrica escena.

La gran sacerdotisa pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos y levantando uno de sus largos dedos, fue señalando a cada una de ellas, comenzando desde Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y finalmente Kagome.

—No hay nada para ti. Olvídate de él. Quizá en un futuro. —una pausa silenciosa—. Te encontrarás con un gran perro blanco de duro corazón. Eso es todo, gracias por venir.

Y así sin más, pagaron la suma de casi 5000 yenes y fueron expulsadas rápidamente del local, permitiendo el paso a una nueva clientela.

No fue sino cuando tuvieron que separar sus caminos que todas parecieron encontrar el aliento para poder hablar y romper con el sepulcral y casi extraordinario silencio que jamás en la vida habían hecho.

— ¡Eri cómo se te ocurrió preguntar algo así!

— ¡¿Qué tenía curiosidad?! ¡No es un crimen!

— ¡¿Vieron cómo la botella se rompió sola?!

— ¡Y la serpiente! ¡La serpiente fue espantosa!

— ¡Ayumi nunca más te haremos caso sobre visitar un 'famoso lugar'!

— ¡No sabía que algo así pasaría!

— ¡Qué horrible lo que le dijo a Kagome-chan!

—Lo sé, incluso a mí se me pararon los pelos…

Y entonces, todas cayeron en cuenta que Kagome seguía sin abrir la boca. Cierta culpabilidad y preocupación quedaron esculpidas en las facciones de Eri, Ayumi y Yuka.

—Kagome lo siento tanto, no sabía que diría algo-

—N-no debes creer en nada de lo que dijo esa vieja Kagome-chan…

—Sí, sí, deben ser todas puras mentiras ¿verdad?

—Totalmente, totalmente.

En respuesta Kagome simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, lo cual les dio aire en los pulmones a sus amigas una vez más y decidieron cambiar el tema y reírse de todo el asunto con la supuesta 'Gran Sacerdotisa Tsubaki'. Burlándose para terminar la tarde.

— ¿Y qué onda con eso del 'gran perro blanco'?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el amor?

—Olvídalo Kagome, igual ya tienes a Honjo ¿no?

—cierto, cierto.

— ¡Ya les he dicho que no me gusta! —dijo Kagome y riéndose todas una última vez, se despidieron agitándose las manos.

Kagome emprendió entonces, las dos cuadras que le quedaban antes de llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. Su cabeza aún llena con las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en aquel local.

" _ **Bueno, no es como si creyera en esas cosas de todos modos"**_ concluyó y pasando la llave, abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento.

— ¡Ya llegué! —dijo en voz alta y sólo el silencio fue la respuesta de bienvenida. En su rostro una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de tristeza se apoderó de sus labios y su estado de ánimo.

Ah, cierto que ahora estaba sola. Completamente sola. Y allí, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, no había nadie más que Kagome.

Y con ese último pensamiento se preparó la cena, comió, se cambió de ropa y finalmente se dejó caer por el sueño. Olvidándose por completo de un supuesto « _gran perro blanco de duro corazón»_.

 **. . .**

Definitivamente, haber pensado que todo habían sido puras patrañas, cuentos e invenciones había sido un **catastrófico y rotundo** **error**.

Y Kagome no podía hacer nada más que reprimirse en su incredulidad mientras observaba con desesperanza como el que había sido su departamento durante dos años completos ahora se desmoronaba, repleto de bomberos, paramédicos y vecinos curiosos que se asomaban para ver por qué tanto alboroto.

Todo había empezado con la salida del sol a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro con Tsubaki la Gran Sacerdotisa. Su reloj despertador había amanecido totalmente descompuesto, sin poder ser capaz de indicarle la hora del día, su celular muerto sin nada de batería y no encontraba su uniforme limpio por ninguna parte ¡y eso que su departamento era diminuto!

En su estrés, cuando por fin logró colocarse algo y sin poder desayunar porque la leche había caducado y no quedaba nada de cereal o pan salió corriendo escaleras abajo sólo para descubrir que su bicicleta se le había salido la cadena y ahora era sólo un armatoste de metal sin ningún uso. No tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo a pie, aunque la preparatoria le quedara a casi una hora de distancia.

En su carrera mientras apuraba el paso, uno de sus zapatos se le pegó un chicle y a lo siguiente que supo no tenía suela. Pero aún perseverante y quizá un poco testaruda como sólo Kagome podía ser, continuó descalzándose de su otro zapato y corriendo a toda velocidad, ante la mirada de todos los transeúntes. Dos veces los semáforos peatonales se pusieron en rojo cuando no pasaba ni un solo carro y tres, fue el número de veces en que un gato —negro encima de todo– se le atravesó en el medio de la calle sin permitirle el paso.

Cuando finalmente llegó al salón 2-B, jadeante y sin poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, descubrió que se había perdido el primer período de clase, que estaba en el turno de limpieza de hoy y que en ese mismo instante el profesor de inglés había decidido hacer un examen sorpresa para el que, obviamente, no se había preparado.

A pesar de todas esas señales, Kagome siguió manteniéndose positiva –o al menos intentándolo–, pensando que quizá eso sería el fin de todo. Que las cosas volverían a la calma, normalidad y tranquilidad de todos los días.

¡Qué equivocada e ilusa podía ser!

Durante el almuerzo, Hojo había sido empujado por detrás y accidentalmente había derramado parte de su sopa de miso sobre el uniforme de Kagome. Aterrado el muchacho se había disculpado repetidas veces mientras ella se marchaba al baño para poder quitarse la mancha. No importaba cuánto restregara la tela con el jabón, la suciedad seguía allí y cuando sonó la campana de vuelta a clase no tuvo otra opción más que regresar.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. En el salón le esperaba el superintendente haciendo una revisión del reglamento escolar, más específicamente sobre el estado y presentación del uniforme y los estudiantes. A Kagome le fue entregada una nota por 'falta de conducta apropiada para Sengoku Gakuen' y se le obligó a cambiar su uniforme sucio por uno deportivo limpio.

Después de finalizadas las clases, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi estuvieron de acuerdo en que Kagome debería ir con Tsubaki para ver si podría quitarle la mala suerte que la estaba atacando durante todo el día. Y Kagome quién ya para esas alturas, mientras limpiaba el salón de clases sola –porque el otro encargado se había sentido enfermo y había tenido que irse durante el cuarto período–, había tenido que concederle cierta veracidad al supuesto 'maleficio'.

Cuando llegó, tarde, al trabajo en el restaurante el encargado y su jefe la había recibido con una mueca de disculpa y una chispa de lástima en sus ojos. Al parecer debido a unos cortes de presupuesto que habían decidido tomar los superiores de la cadena de comida, en una reunión ocurrida el día anterior, se decidió que debían hacer un _«recorte de personal»_.

—Lo lamento Higurashi-san —dijo el encargado mientras atónita Kagome sólo podía observar cómo era la _única_ en ser despedida. Más tarde un par de ancianos la miraron atemorizados cuando había gritado y pateado un par de potes de basura en el callejón de la parte de atrás del restaurante.

Frustración y confusión fue lo que sintió cuando llegó frente al local de la Gran Sacerdotisa Tsubaki solamente para descubrir que se encontraba totalmente vacío, abandonado y con un letrero de «se vende» en rojo pegado al vitral cubierto de polvo. Descorazonada Kagome preguntó a los dueños de otros locales qué era lo que había pasado pero todos le daban la misma respuesta…

— ¿Eh? Pero qué dices muchacha, ¡allí no ha habido una tienda en años!

Era imposible, no podía creerlo y aun así estaba pasando _literalmente_ frente a sus ojos. Todo parecía sacado de una película y mientras deprimida caminaba con rumbo a su casa, simplemente ya no sabía que más podía pasar.

Y unas horas después, mientras comía unas hojas de repollo –el único alimento que al parecer no se encontraba dañado o expirado dentro de su refrigerador–, un temblor sacudió al complejo de edificios y por poco no muere aplastaba por un pedazo de techo que se cayó, dejando al descubierto un par de oxidadas tuberías de agua que hicieron cortocircuito con su sistema eléctrico y dieron inicio a un pequeño incendio.

Es así como, damas y caballeros, hemos llegado al momento presente en el que Kagome descubre que debido a un terremoto ligero –de nivel absurdo y estúpidamente bajo que sólo había afectado a su departamento–, ahora se encuentra en las calles, a mitad de la noche y sin ningún lugar dónde quedarse.

Su celular seguía sin batería –a pesar de haberlo cargado durante clases– y como en su billetera un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran unas monedas, habían dejado a Kagome sin cambio para utilizar el teléfono público. Sentada en la banca de un parque, en la oscuridad y rodeada de todas sus pertenencias.

Entonces sin poder contenerse más y sin una pizca de resolución, fuerza de voluntad u optimismo en su cuerpo, Higurashi Kagome se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Durante esas horas Kagome botó lágrimas por el terrible y espantoso día que había tenido, y también, las que había estado almacenando todos esos años en que no había podido ver a su mamá y Sōta. Llorando todo lo que había reprimido con cada día que se había sentido sola dentro del departamento.

—Les extraño demasiado… —sollozó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, en su mente la imagen del señor y la señora Higurashi sonriéndole dulcemente mientras sujetaban los hombros de Sōta.

Y fue en ese estado entristecedor que la encontró un muchacho de sombrero y gabardina, por segunda vez.

— ¿Kagome-san…?

Su cuerpo pegó un brinco cuando escuchó que la llamaban y colocaban una mano en su espalda. Y con el corazón latiendo a millón buscó con la mirada a quién la había sorprendido.

—Oh, disculpa no quería asustarte —dijo nuevamente y con lentitud se despojó de su sombrero—. ¿Me recuerdas Kagome-san?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en reconocimiento, al ver el rostro joven y bondadoso poblado de pecas. Era el muchacho al que casi había atropellado con la bicicleta.

—Déjame presentarme, aquella vez no tuve tiempo para hacerlo. —Y tomó asiento a un lado de Kagome—. Mi nombre es Kohaku.

Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su suerte rosa pastel –que su madre había tejido y regalado durante una navidad–, aceptó la mano extendida hacia ella. Kohaku sonrió.

—Lo siento mucho por lo que pasó ayer… Kohaku-kun.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que no pasó nada pero… dime, ¿por qué estás en el medio de la noche, sola, sentada en un parque y llorando Kagome-san? —En su cara y voz Kagome notó verdadera preocupación por su bienestar.

—Es que… —y después de algunos segundos le contó toda su historia a Kohaku. Desde cómo el señor Higurashi había fallecido, el secreto de la deuda, la carga de la señora Higurashi, el plan de la policía y de cómo había pasado a vivir en una ciudad tan lejana sufriendo el peor día de la historia.

Es que se sentía, que ha Kohaku podría confiarle cualquier cosa sin importar que fuese un completo extraño.

—Entiendo… Me temo que eso pondría a llorar a cualquiera.

Y fue en ese instante en que, bajo las luces de los faroles que Kagome notó que la apariencia de Kohaku era la de un muchacho menor a los quince años. Eso sólo le trajo una única pregunta en mente, una muy alarmante de hecho.

—Kohaku-kun, ¿qué es lo que hace un chico como tú en medio de la noche? ¿No crees que tus padres están angustiados por ti?

Sorprendido por un momento, Kohaku parpadeó un par de veces antes de emitir una suave risa. Pero para Kagome, aquello parecía más una mueca triste y melancólica. Lo cual sólo le perturbó un poco.

—Sí, supongo que mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mí. Creo que ya van seis años desde que me fui de esta ciudad, de mi casa.

— ¿¡Seis años!? —exclamó Kagome calculando y restando la edad que podría tener Kohaku en aquel entonces. Ahora sí estaba profundamente alarmada por ese muchacho.

—Lo sé, es mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —Suspiró y dirigió su vista al cielo estrellado—, la verdad es… que al tercer año lejos quería regresar, pero no lo hice.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No pude. Me fui con un único propósito y tres años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que yo hubiera conseguido nada. Entonces, aunque deseaba regresar con todo mi corazón, simplemente me avergonzaba el tener que cruzar esa puerta y _enfrentarle_ con las manos vacías…

" _ **¿Enfrentarle? ¿De quién estará hablando?"**_ pensó Kagome sintiendo empatía con aquel solitario chico y su historia.

— ¿Y… qué hiciste luego?

—No mucho, seguí viajando, visitando un lugar tras otro, buscando sin ningún resultado… o así fue hasta un día, hace dos años atrás.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar lo que buscabas? —preguntó Kagome un tanto emocionada y curiosa. Kohaku asintió con una sonrisa mucho más animada.

" _ **En verdad, parece un dulce y buen chico…"**_ concluyó Kagome, sintiendo que ya se había hecho un diminuto espacio dentro de su corazón y también, como toda la tristeza que la habían embargado horas antes sanó un poquito.

—Era un día lluvioso, el más horrible que yo hubiera visto y me encontraba solo, empapado, sin saber a dónde ir en el medio de un caótico Tokio cuando… —los ojos marrones se concentraron fijamente en ella—. En un acto de bondad y buenas intenciones, una chica me entregó su paraguas y me ofreció una comida caliente con una hermosa sonrisa.

Kagome parpadeó sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Una… chica?

—Así es. Al principio no me di cuenta que ella era lo que estuve buscando y en el momento en que lo hice, ya no estaba y no tenía forma de cómo ponerme en contacto de nuevo o así fue hasta que la misma chica apareció de la nada montada en una bicicleta a toda velocidad el día de ayer.

La cara de Kagome debía ser muy chistosa cómo para que Kohaku, se estuviera riendo con esa voz suave. ¿Es que acaso le había escuchado bien? ¿Cuándo habló de esa chica, se refería a _ella_?

—Sí, la misma. Y finalmente, puedo darte muestra de mi agradecimiento Higurashi Kagome-san —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos y sacando del bolsillo interno de su gabardina un sobre blanco—. Ten, este es mi obsequio con el que espero puedas recibir lo que tanto deseas en tu corazón…

Poniéndose en pie, parado frente a ella. Kohaku dio entrega del sobre al que Kagome tomó con ambas manos totalmente avergonzada y perpleja.

— ¡N-no es necesario! ¡En serio, ni siquiera lo recordaba y…! ¡Casi te gol-

Pero cualquier protesta o excusa que hubiera sido proferida por Kagome se evaporó en nada, en el momento en que Kohaku se inclinó y pillándola desprevenida le dio un beso en la frente.

— _Si eres tú, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo. Lo dejo en tu cuidado, Kagome-san…_

Y cuando Kagome volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró a sí misma, sentada en la banca de un parque, en el medio de la noche, rodeada de todas sus cosas, **sola.**

Kohaku había desaparecido.

Conteniendo un grito de susto y pánico, se paró cual resorte, dándose de cara con la terrible realidad de que **sí estaba sola** y el muchacho con el que había pasado largas horas conversando _literalmente_ se había **desvanecido en el aire.**

Retornando su vista hacia el sobre, lo dejó caer al piso y rápidamente tomó distancia de él.

¿Les había mencionado que Higurashi Kagome no creía en cosas paranormales, misteriosas y supersticiosas? ¿Si? Bueno, sus creencias habían cambiado rotundamente después de esto.

Tsubaki tenía razón, tal vez sí tenía un maleficio y para completar su día había tenido un encuentro con un muchacho fantasma que le había entregado un sobre sospechoso por haberle ayudado en un momento del que Kagome ¡no tenía la más mínima idea de que hubiera pasado!

" _ **Muy bien, respira Kagome, tranquila… todo está bien, relájate, respira"**_ se repitió como un mantra cósmico para intentar controlar las pulsaciones dentro de su pecho pero cada vez que volvía a tener visión del sobre que seguía _allí_ , todo intento por mantener la calma se iba al traste.

Al final, la curiosidad pudo con ella y matando al gato, tomó de vuelta el sobre y en un rápido movimiento abrió la solapa cerrando sus ojos.

Y esperó a que sucediera algo, que nunca pasó.

—Oh, b-bueno… hasta ahora… todo bien… —susurró dándose cierto coraje, revisó lo que había en el interior—. Esto es… ¿una dirección?

En una hoja de blanco papel se encontraba garabateado el camino hacia un punto al cual le habían escrito la palabra _«Mi Casa»_. Y Kagome notó con cierto miedo, que el trayecto –representado por una línea punteada y algunas pequeñas anotaciones con instrucciones de cómo llegar–, iniciaba en un punto denominado _«Parque. Te encuentras aquí»_.

Si había pensado la ligera posibilidad de que aquel día no podía ponerse más extraño, Kagome totalmente reconocía su derrota.

Una persona normal, no habría hecho caso del papel y trataría de olvidar todo lo que pasó. Pero, de nuevo, a Kagome nada _normal_ le había estado ocurriendo aquel día y la triste y desalentadora realidad era que: necesitaba un techo en donde pasar la noche.

" _ **Sólo espero no meter la pata con esto"**_

 **. . .**

Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal ¡Esto había sido una pésima, terrible y espantosa idea!

Y por décima vez esa noche, Kagome recibió otro susto de muerte cuando piso una rama quebradiza con su pie, _otra vez_.

Quizá se estén preguntando exactamente, ¿en dónde rayos se encuentra nuestra querida pero ingenua chica? Bueno, en general podríamos decir que en una montaña. Pero si desean algo un poco más específico pues, ahí les va: subiendo por unas viejas y gastadas escaleras de piedra, en el medio de un camino cubierto por espesa y atemorizante vegetación, con el sonido de los animales de compañía, en una de las numerosas montañas lejanas a la ciudad, que rodean el valle. Iluminada únicamente por una media luna que parecía reírse de su desgracia.

Había seguido al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones dentro del papel que Kohaku –el muchacho que había creído humano pero que ahora no estaba tan segura de _qué_ se trataba–, y había terminado en un lugar como este. _Totalmente_ sacado de una película de horror.

El viento era helado y silbaba en sus oídos, mientras Kagome temblaba tanto de frío como de miedo. Aguardando la casi inexistente esperanza de que el destino llamado « _Mi Casa_ » fuera un lugar caliente y acogedor que la pudiera cuidar de todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento.

Tras haberse liberado de otra rama llena de espinas a la que su suéter se había enterrado, _de nuevo_ , Kagome tuvo ante sus ojos la visión de un enorme árbol cuyas gruesas y frondosas ramas se extendían hacia el firmamento. Alrededor de un ancho tronco, la cinta de papel característica de las marcas sagradas de un templo.

Por algún motivo, desconocido para Kagome, aquel magnífico árbol no le produjo ni miedo ni desconfianza y en cierto punto le pareció sentir que había _algo más_ que sólo vida vegetal en él. Y sumida en una especie de trance, sus ojos se perdieron en como el viento agitaba sus hojas y como los rayos lunares acariciaban la madera.

Recordaba la palabra que su abuelo materno le había dicho cuando tan sólo una niña había visto algo similar, pero al mismo tiempo _muy diferente_.

—Goshinboku. Árbol Sagrado —dijeron sus labios y después de otra sacudida de frío por parte del viento, decidió continuar con su camino ahora con el corazón más calmado.

" _ **Gracias"**_ pensó haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia aquel árbol, que creía la había ayudado a disminuir su temores.

Otro tramo más de escaleras y ante su visión, en el último de los escalones, apareció un gigantesco Tori de madera y un antiguo templo. Sombrío era la mejor palabra para describir aquel escenario y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse que había sido engañada por una anormalidad inexplicable–que estaba considerando muy seriamente se trataba de un fantasma–.

La idea de algo caliente y acogedor hecha pedazos mientras suspiraba cansada y decepcionada.

—Fui engañada, completamente engañada. A pensar que lo que me esperaba era un santuario… —dijo Kagome cayendo de rodillas al suelo, toda fuerza o naturaleza combatiente –y racional–, abandonándola en ese simple movimiento—. Es como torturar a alguien que ya perdió…

Entonces Kagome percibió una extraña luminiscencia que parecía provenir de algún lugar a su derecha y cuando alzó la vista, frente a ella vio como una pequeña esfera de luz flotante se tornaba lentamente en unas llamas anaranjadas crepitantes.

— _Kohaku-sama… Kohaku-sama…_

Qué curioso por un momento creyó escuchar una voz susurrante.

— _Kohaku-sama… ha vuelto…_

Qué gracioso había vuelto a escucharla dentro de las extrañas llamas que parecían aumentar en tamaño.

— _Bienvenido a casa Kohaku-sama…_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando en el interior de aquel misterioso fuego, un par de figuras negruzcas y deformes parecieron cobrar vida y pronunciar aquellas voces susurrantes.

Y Kagome gritó.

— _Ah… ¡Kohaku-sama…! Kohaku-sama_

— _Espere, Kohaku-sama…_

" _ **Aparecieron… ¡Fantasmas! Alguien sálveme…"**_ pedía Kagome siendo perseguida por el fuego y las espectrales voces, al tiempo en que corría por su vida hacia el los las puertas apenas cruzó el umbral tratando de protegerse _**"Kami, por favor"**_

— ¿Eres tú, Kohaku…?

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo al igual que su respiración. Esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por una voz diferente, mucho más grave y definitivamente más _tenebrosa_. Y dándose la vuelta muy, pero muy lentamente Kagome se encontró con la figura alta de un hombre de largos cabellos envuelto por un espeso humo violáceo y negro, de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora… _Kohaku_? —volvió a decir el hombre a quién Kagome veía petrificada en el suelo, mientras se giraba a encararla con unos brillantes y escalofriantes ojos dorados llenos de ira—. En dónde estuviste… _dejándome aquí para cuidar de este destartalado lugar por seis asquerosos años…_

" _ **Un… un… monstruo… e-es un demonio"**_ pensó Kagome aterrorizada logrando distinguir bajo los ojos dorados y afilados un par de largos colmillos. Percibiendo un aura asesina y mortífera en cuanto escuchó el chirrido de una espada al ser desenfundada.

—¡T-TE EQUIVOCAS… YO NO SOY KOHAKU! —gritó a todo pulmón Kagome encogiéndose asustada y cerrando los ojos en cuanto vio el rápido refulgir del metal de la espada que iba cayendo por encima de su cabeza, con la clara intención de cortarla en dos…

O así fue, hasta que se detuvo a leves y escasos –muy pocos para su paz mental– _milímetros_ de su rostro.

Entonces el mundo pareció cobrar luz y la oscuridad que había reinado se dispersó y en frente de Kagome, la espada había sido reemplazada por el atractivo rostro de un hombre de ojos dorados y largos cabellos plateados que caían cual cascada a su alrededor.

Sus facciones totalmente inmutables.

—Jaken. Ah-Un.

Las llamas que habían asustado a Kagome minutos antes aparecieron flotando detrás del hombre, que lucía un kamishimo ( ***** ) digno de algún importante personaje dentro del período feudal –de un pálido color blanco, que lo hacían ver como una aparición, un shinigami de Izanami ( ***** ) –.

— ¡Sí, Sesshōmaru-sama!

— _Esto…_ no es Kohaku.

Para su shock, Kagome vio como las llamas se extinguieron en una pequeña nube y de ellas aparecieron un enorme dragón de dos cabezas y un enano duende verde con boca de pico.

Inmediatamente una de las cabezas del dragón se acercó hasta a ella y Kagome habría jurado que sintió su aliento sobre la piel de su frente.

—Pero aquí tiene el símbolo de Kohaku-sama, el símbolo del Dios de estas Tierras.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —Interrumpió el duendecillo verde, agitando lo que parecía ser un largo bastón con dos cabezas talladas en madera—. ¡Cómo podría una sucia humana tener la marca celestial de Kohaku-sama!

Los ojos amarillos del dragón se entrecerraron en disgusto y ambas cabezas empujaron al duendecillo hacia Kagome, quién seguía muda sin poder recuperar su voz. El hombre al que los monstruos habían llamado Sesshōmaru, observándola con su rostro imperturbable y los delgados labios sellados firmemente.

—Velo por ti mismo _Jaken_ —dijeron las dos voces que pertenecían al dragón ¿o eran dragones?, con molestia.

— ¡Déjame en paz Ah-Un! —espetó el duendecillo de nombre Jaken, liberándose de las cabezas y ajustando sus ropajes antiguos de color marrón. Su bastón inclinándose sobre su frente, la cual emitió un suave halo de luz.

Jaken retrocedió sorprendido y atónito.

— ¡Sesshōmaru-sama! ¡Esta humana tiene el símbolo de Kohaku-sama! —gritó Jaken casi sin respirar entre una palabra y otra, sin apartar su mirada de Kagome y posicionando el bastón como un escudo.

Kagome vio al dragón Ah-Un rodar los ojos en un gesto de burda obviedad para con las palabras de Jaken.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su amo, Jaken procedió a encararla con mucha más fiereza de la que había mostrado antes.

—Contesta. ¿Dónde obtuviste ese sello? Respóndenos, si no quieres convertirte en un montón de trozos de carne…

Y mientras los veía a los tres juntos, esos tres extraños seres arrojando una amenazante sombra sobre ella, el pobre corazón de Higurashi Kagome llegó a su límite y se desmayó.

De sus manos, cuando cayó al suelo de madera, apareció el papel con la dirección del templo en el que se encontraba y muy presuroso Jaken lo había cogido con curiosidad.

Ninguno de los presentes preocupándose por el estado inconsciente de la joven.

— ¡S-Sesshōmaru-sama-!

—Es la letra de Kohaku-sama —terminó A-Un la frase y robándole el papel de manos de Jaken para entregársela a la figura de mayor autoridad.

Sesshōmaru tomó el papel y lo leyó cuidadosamente, comprobando que _sí era_ la caligrafía del inútil de Kohaku y notando que en la parte de atrás había algo más escrito.

Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente por sobre sus ojos, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos y que les llenó de más angustia pues muy raras veces Sesshōmaru-sama cambiaba las expresiones de su rostro.

— ¿Q-qué dice…?

Arrugando ligeramente el papel, se lo tira con fuerza a la cara de Jaken quién no es capaz de atraparlo a tiempo y se marcha de allí dejando las puertas del santuario abiertas a la noche.

— ¡Oh no! Kohaku-sama dice que renuncia a sus tareas de Dios y que ahora le demos la bienvenida a esta _humana_ como nuestro _Nuevo Maestro_ … —dijo Jaken como si fuera lo más horripilante que había escuchado en su vida.

—Eso significa…

—Que a partir de hoy, esta chica será el nuevo Dios de estas Tierras.

Ambas criaturas giraron sus rostros en dirección de la nombrada, totalmente conmocionados con el hecho de que tras seis largos y extenuantes años de espera. Su tan anhelado Dios había vuelto con ellos… en una forma débil, degradante, sucia, mediocre y _humana_.

¿A qué fuerzas celestiales habían enfurecido para que algo así sucediera? Se cuestionaron.

Y fue así, cómo sucedió el primer encuentro.

Bienvenida a casa, Higurashi Kagome o deberíamos decir… ¿Kami-sama?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _"Kami-sama! Watashi o aishite kudasai". —_ es el título de este proyecto e historia y significa: _"Dios! Ámame por favor"_. A medida que avancemos veremos ¿a quién se refiere?

 **2.** _Senpai. —_ o, en la traducción al español, 'superior' es la manera de hablar de una persona que es mayor a otra, tanto en edad como en posición laboral o escolar. Es frecuente dentro del anime/manga.

 **3.** _Kamishimo. —_ Es la combinación de dos prendas típicas en la vestimenta normal de un samurái, el _hakama_ = pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás), y sobre este una chaqueta para uso formal llamada _katanigu_.

 **4.** _Izanami. —_ es la diosa de la creación y de la muerte en la mitología japonesa y en el sintoísmo, es la mujer del dios Izanagi, junto con quien creó el mundo.

Para más información consultar en Wikipedia.


End file.
